


Purpose

by teamchaosprez



Series: The Gofer Project [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Changeling Shirogane Tsumugi, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Mermaid Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Shapeshifter Amami Rantaro, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vampire Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: The cast of Danganronpa 53, pre-game.Companion piece to Gofer.





	1. Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do something special to boost my dr count over my su count and i decided to do something relating to my monster au for it!

From the moment Mai Ouma learned how to talk and think for herself, she knew that she was not… well, a she. She was a he - it was that simple in his mind. He liked skirts and dresses just fine, but he didn’t want to wear them often because everyone told him how pretty a little princess he was the moment he stepped out in ruffles and lace. He didn’t mind playing dolls, but on the off chance his mom would appear in the doorway with a flask in hand, she would comment on how he would be a lovely little mother one day.

And every time he protested and told his parents he was a boy, not a girl, his father would get angry and smack him across the cheek.

Mai was five years old when he came to the realization that nobody believed him, and nobody would ever see him as the boy he was. He was five years old when he lost hope in ever being able to act like himself. He became more quiet and withdrawn, tried to act perfect and unnoticeable so that his mother wouldn’t throw an empty bottle at him and his father wouldn’t start swinging. And day by day, it started working. Day by day, his parents seemed to forget he existed.

When Mai was eight years old, he began to notice purple scales crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks. Whenever he stepped into the water, his legs began to fuse together, and he found himself craving the oceanside whenever his mother drove him past it on the way to school. 

Everything was fine, even with these changes, until his father walked into the room while he was taking a bath and spotted his legs turning into a tail. He had seen his dad angry many, many times before, but never quite to the point he was then. One fist, bigger than both his hands combined, grabbed onto his upper arm and yanked him out of the bathroom, threw him down at his mother’s feet still sopping wet and scared out of his mind. “Explain,” he demanded, gesturing to his legs and scales.

The biggest fight between them he had ever witnessed began then, and though he couldn’t completely figure out what was going on, he could at least put together that his dad wasn’t actually his dad, and his mom liked someone else for a while before he was born.

He tried even harder to stay out of everyone’s way after that. His mother stopped bringing him to school, and he overheard his father grumbling something about another kid.

One day, however, he was returning from school later than usual. A bandage covered a brutal scrape on his cheek, bruises all over his neck and arms and legs from where the other kids’ hands connected. He slipped into his house, crept past the living room behind his father’s chair.

He caught a glimpse over the back of pink blood splattered across a wall, heard the cackle of a black and white bear, and he grimaced.


	2. Rantaro Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro Amami, after season 52.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toko baby im so sorry you dont deserve this

To say that Rantaro was surprised when somebody came and lifted him out of the rubble would be an understatement. He thought that sacrificing himself meant that he was supposed to die, but here he was, badly wounded by the final execution but holding on by a thread, drifting in and out of consciousness as he was airlifted out of the massive dome of Team Danganronpa’s set. “What’s going on?” he managed to ask one of the doctors studying him, his voice a little slurred and his vision more than a little blurred. Everything hurt, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t make sense of the memories flooding back to him. The shapeshifter tensed. His sisters, his little sisters, he joined the show because they were starving and struggling to pay the bills, they must have seen their guardian “die” --

“Everything’s going to be fine, Amami,” one of the doctors told him, and he felt a stabbing pain in his neck before everything went dark.

When he woke up again, he was in a stark white room, and he could recognize the interior of a hospital room - or a mockup of one - as soon as he opened his eyes. His breathing was slow and calm as he regained consciousness, looked around the room and spotted the oldest of his sisters - Yuna Amami - in a chair beside his bed. She noticed he was awake the moment he looked at her, and her arms wrapped around him with an almost suffocating strength.

“We thought you died, and then they called me to tell me you were still alive, but… but Rantaro, they want you to go into another killing game, they want you to do it all over again, they…” It took him gently putting a hand on her shoulder to cease her rambling, and she looked to him with eyes filled with tears. “... Someone’s been waiting outside the room to talk to you. I’ll let them in.”

Yuna darted out, holding back tears, and only moments after she left one of the head writers of Danganronpa walked in. He recognized her as soon as he saw her, and that was purely because she had been in a couple of the early seasons of Danganronpa herself. 

“Like your sister said,” Toko Fukawa began to speak, her voice lacking the anxiety she faked to look more like her Danganronpa personality when she made public appearances. “We need you to be in the next season. Our ratings have been going downhill lately, and we think that bringing back a couple of the fan favorites from last season will give them a boost. That’s the main reason we added the two survivor rule instead of keeping it with the six chapter formula.”

Rantaro blinked. He didn’t think he could put it into words how much he didn’t want to go through another killing game. “And what if I say no?” he asked, his voice slow.

“You agreed to sacrifice yourself. Those terms were explained when you signed on for 52.”

He did have hazy memories of that, but he didn’t know how his in game self was supposed to know any of what he agreed to. He didn’t know if the Rantaro that was starving and just wanted a paycheck to feed his family was fully aware of what he was saying yes to, either.

Fukawa let out a frustrated sigh, and there was hesitation in her voice when she spoke again. She didn’t like pulling this point up, he knew before she even spoke. “And your sister did sign for you when your contract went into effect. We have full power to put her into season 53 if you refuse.”

It seemed he didn’t have much of a choice, then.


	3. Tsumugi Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Danganronpa 52, Tsumugi receives a surprising job offer.

Tsumugi Shirogane was baffled at the fact that she was still alive. She had chosen to sacrifice herself alongside Rantaro Amami, to save two of her classmates, and here she was in the hallway of Team Danganronpa’s studio, being spoken to by a sweet looking woman who had absolutely no business working on a reality show that saw teenagers dying in the name of hope or despair. It was explained to her that Rantaro was still alive as well, that he would be waking up any hour now and she would get to work with him in the very close future as well, but there was a special opportunity ready for Tsumugi that she was absolutely sure the young woman would accept.

A special opportunity with Team Danganronpa - those were five words that Tsumugi had thought about a lot in her life. Either her biggest dreams were going to come true, or she was going to go into more torture than she had ever even thought about. The cosplayer wrung her hands together as she followed the still chattering woman, thought back to all of the fanfictions she wrote about the Danganronpa series, back to the hours she spent slaving away at cosplays for Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenberg, Chiaki Nanami, Izuru Kamukura, Nagito Komaeda…

She very nearly fainted when the door to the head writer and CEO of the company was reached and the woman escorting her knocked on it. A rather sleazy looking man opened the door, and a grin appeared across his face. “Miss Shirogane!” he greeted her, reached out to lead her into the room by her shoulder and shut the door behind them. Normally, Tsumugi would be a little nervous about this situation, but at the moment she was too starstruck to think much of anything besides “holy shit.”

“Thank you for agreeing to come down here,” he told her, like she had any sort of a choice. “We did plenty of research on you while we were watching you in the killing game, and we found your writing about our series.” Printed out copies of her fanfictions were placed on the desk between them, and Tsumugi blinked incredulously, a blush spreading across her face. She couldn’t believe the writers of her favorite show actually read what she wrote at two in the morning while crying over Naegami. “Your characterizations, theories, and twists meet our standards. How would you like to be brought on as a writer for the 53rd season of Danganronpa? And while we’re at that, would you like to make another appearance in the next season as the mastermind character?”

Her heart pounded in her chest, blue eyes wide as she stared at the smug looking head writer. “I would love that,” she responded, and felt like she was in a dream as the paperwork was laid out for her to sign. As she dotted the i’s on her name, a grin spread across her face.

She was going to write the greatest killing game ever shown on television.


	4. Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Shuichi Saihara, struggling to understand the concept of death, turns to something that might help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregame shuichi's uncle is not a detective, and his parents are not celebrities. i feel like his uncle and aunt have blue collar jobs that give them a comfy middle class life and his parents work two jobs just to make ends meet.  
> shuichi was born a vampire. his parents each had a vampire parent, but it skipped a generation because of the mixed bloodline.

Shuichi Saihara was five years old and still named Saisha Saihara when his mother hugged him tightly to her chest, pressed her lips against his forehead in one more loving kiss before she pulled away and gave him a little smile. “Daddy and I are going to be in America for work for a while,” she told him gently, giving his arm a gentle squeeze and keeping one hand on his shoulder. “You’re going to live with your aunt and uncle for a while until we get back, okay? It won’t be long, just a few months, and I promise we can do a lot together when we get home.”

His parents were poor. They struggled to make enough money just to get by. He had overheard them discussing whether ot not to leave for weeks - they had an opportunity to make a lot of money in front of them, but they would have to be out of town for a long time. The kindergartener furrowed his brows, a small frown appearing at the corners of his lips, but he had listened to his mommy and daddy argue back and forth about this so much that he was willing to go along with it.

His uncle picked them up the next morning, and Shuichi nodded off in his mother’s lap while they drove to the airport. Both of his parents gave him tight hugs before they left, and he slept on the way back home. He knew that he would see them again; he just needed to wait.

So he was surprised when he woke up the next morning in his uncle’s spare bedroom, saw him sadder and more tired than he could remember in his entire life. He could hear his aunt crying in the hallway, and he was confused as he sat up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, voice small and soft.

“Your parents’ plane crashed into the ocean last night.” His uncle explained, one hand going to cover the little boy’s. “They… they died. They won’t be coming back. There’s going to be a funeral, to say goodbye to them, and then you’re going to live with me until you’re all grown up, okay?”

Shuichi couldn’t say that he understood, but he tried to. He asked for explanations, he tried to learn, but he was promised they would come back. Why wouldn’t they? 

After the funeral, Shuichi sat in front of the television, still in his fancy clothes as his uncle talked about his father’s will with some other grown ups in the next room. He grew bored with the cartoon that he was watching rather quickly, and even though he wasn’t supposed to, he used the remote control and started scrolling through the channels, trying to find something that would catch his interest.

Somebody said the word “death,” and he stopped.

He had been trying so hard to understand that word. So he kept the television on that channel.

At first, Danganronpa was just something to help him understand.

But as he watched, he became fascinated by the mysteries. By the despair and the hope and the characters and everything about it.

It developed into an obsession. It took over his entire life.

So thirteen years later, when he saw an advertisement for open auditions, he didn’t even hesitate in setting one up.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment! <3


End file.
